Its Called Truth Or Dare
by BitterSweet49
Summary: Hi. This is a game show in which you all send in truthes and dares which I will make the PPG or RRB answer/do. Please send in some truthes and dares!
1. Episode 1

Its Called Truth Or Dare

**Adriana:** Hi guys. Well all my stories are usualy serious, this one is just for FUN! This is basicly my game show called 'Its Called Truth Or Dare' in which you, the viewers will send in hilarious truthes and dares which I will make the Puffs and Ruffs do.

**Buttercup:** Aid, your a bitch

**Adriana:** Dont I know it, anyway, here is my co-producer Ally who will help me out with the dares..take it away Ally!

**Ally:** Hi guys. By the way, my real name is Alice

**Adriana:** Your name is Ally..

**Ally:** Whatever you say Adriana... Okay, please send in your thruthes and dares!

**Bubbles:** I have a baaad feeling about this game show..

**Blossom:** I second that!

**Butch:** If any you readers make me do something stupid..ILL KILL YOU ALL!

**Brick:** Calm down

**Butch:** Shut up Brick

**(The two boys begin fighting on the set)**

**Adriana:** BOYS! Stop fighting or you'll be getting the worst dares! Okay, just to kick of the first episode..Ally you get the honour of the first truth and dare..

**Ally:** Awesome. Okay, my truth goes to Buttercup. BC, are you in love with Mitch Mitchelson?

**Buttercup:** Are you freeking kidding me? I would rather throw up in my own mouth than love that pig

**Boomer:** That was a realy horrifying image

**Adriana:** Shoosh Boomer, okay Ally what is your dare;)?

**Ally:** lets see..I dare Butch to sit through an ENTIRE episode of the teletubies..

**Butch:** You bitch..

**Adriana:** You heard the girl Butch, get in the TV room.

**(Ally and Adriana force Butch into the TV room, in which he sits through an entire episode of the teletubies)**

**Brick:** How was it bro?

**Butch:** AAAAH! IM BLIND! AHHHH!

**(Butch starts running around the set like a mad man)**

**Adriana:** Uhh..well thats it for todays show. Please post some truthes and dares for next episode..AND MAKE THEM HILARIOUS!

**Ally:** See yall next time..Oh, Bubbles do the disclamer!

**Bubbles:** Adriana aka BitterSweet49 does not own the Powerpuff girls or Rowdyruff boys..but she does own Ally

**Ally:** No one owns me girl!

**Adriana:** Oh shut it Ally, see you all next time on...ITS CALLED TRUTH OR DARE!

* * *

><p>PS: All dares must be rated T and no duplicates<p>

Thanks for reading folkes. Tune in next time for more of Its called truth or dare..


	2. Episode 2

Its Called Truth Or Dare

**Adriana:** Hey guys. Well I just red the reviews, and we got 2 dares and one truth! Hooray

**Ally:** How exighting..

**Butch:** If its for me, you die

**Adriana:** Whatever Butch, just sit down will you?

**(Butch growels and takes a seat)**

**Ally:** Shall I read the first truth?

**Adriana:** Go ahead

**Ally:** Okay, the first truth is from Adrianas friend JamieFeFe. This one goes to Bubbles, asking 'Who was your first crush!'

**Adriana:** I like this one, nice truth JamieFeFe :)

**Bubbles:** Well..I would have to say Boomer

**Boomer:** SAY WHAT?

**Buttercup:** Well thats embaressing..

**Adriana:** Didnt see that coming..Okay. Ally what is Jamies dare?

**Ally:** JamieFeFe dares Buttercup to dress and act girly!

**Buttercup:** You have got to be kidding me..

**Ally:** Nope. Thats what it sais

**Bubbles:** Ill go get some girly clothes!

**(Bubbles rushes out of the studio. She comes back minutes later with a shopping bag)**

**Adriana:** This shall be funny..

**Buttercup:** NO..PLEASE DONT MAKE ME WEAR THAT! AHHHH!

**(Buttercup comes out of the dressing room in a light green dress and white heels. Her hair is down and curly and she has alot of makeup on)**

**Brick:** Oh..

**Boomer:** My..

**Butch:** GAWD!

**Buttercup:** Stop gawking and get on with the next dare!

**Ally:** Okay. Our next dare is from inluv4eva! and it is to Buttercup and Butch. Your dare is: I dare butch and buttercup to go on a forced date to the CARNIVALL!

**Butch:** Please tell me you red the card wrong?

**Adriana:** Nope..she red it right. Atleast Buttercup is dressed for the occasion :)..no?...No one laughed at that!

**Buttercup:** Aid, you are such a bitch!

**Adriana:** Oh shut up and get your ass to the carnaval!

**(Butch and Buttercup leave for the carnaval)**

**Adriana:** Well looks like we have some time to kill, Blossom could you do the disclaimer now?

**Blossom:** Sure thing Adriana. Bittersweet49 does not own us, she just owns Ally

**Ally:** Stop saying that! No one owns me!

**Adriana:** Yes I do Ally, just get over it already.

**(Butch and Buttercup come back in the set. Buttercup has a giant stuffed animal in her hands)**

**Bubbles:** Cute bear

**Buttercup:** He won it for me..the dare's over! No one will talk about it!

**Butch:** Someones touchy they had to go on a date with the Butch-mister

**Buttercup:** I SAID DONT TALK ABOUT IT!

**(Buttercup starts beating Butch up with the stuffed animal)**

**Adriana:** Well that wrapps things up. Tune in next time for more hilarious dares!

**Ally:** BYE GUYS!


	3. Episode 3

Its Called Truth Or Dare

**Adriana:** Hey guys! Here is episode 3 of Its called truth or dare!

**(Cheers are heard)**

**Ally:** Hooray!

**Buttercup:** Im still annoyed about the last episode..

**Adriana:** Let it go BC, it aint me that makes the dares

**Buttercup:** Whatever you say Aid

**Brick:** Can we just do this?

**Adriana:** Oh-kay! Todays truth and dare is from one of my great friends, ROCuevas! Ally, read the review!

**Ally:** Looks like this is Blossoms night, Bloss your truth is: Have you ever cheated on a test?

**Blossom:** Of course not! I am offended that you would even ask! It is just common decen-

**Adriana:** We dont want to hear you ramble Blossom! Just say a simple yes or no!

**Blossom:** No

**Ally:** Great. Okay the dare goes to..BLOSSOM!

**Blossom:** Why are you picking on me!

**Ally:** Quiet. Okay, your dare is: You must act stupid for a whole day!

**Brick:** I like this dare

**Blossom:** Oh shut up you evil, monsterous buffoon!

**Adriana:** You have to be stupid remember..

**Blossom:** 0.o

**Adriana:** Just say something dumb!

**Blossom:** 2 plus 2 equals monkeys..

**Bubbles:** I already knew that!..

**Boomer:** And I thought I was stupid..

**Butch:** You are..

**Blossom:** Bananas are made of rocks..

**Ally:** Yes..of course they are hunny. Okay well I think that wrapps up this episode!

**Adriana:** Thats my line! Just sit in the corner and wait till the next dare!

**Ally:** Meanie!

**Adriana:** IN THE CORNER!

**(Ally huffs and sits in the corner)**

**Adriana:** Blossom, do a very stupid disclaimer if you will..

**Blossom:** BitterSweet49 does not own us because this..I CANT THINK OF ANYTHING STUPID!

**Adriana:** FINE, but before you go..one more stupid saying..GO

**Blossom:** In the future, Virgina and West Virginia will merge together to form one giant VIRGINIA..yes I quoted iCarly..dont make anything of it.

**Adriana:** Uh..okay then! Well see you next time guys!


	4. Episode 4

Its Called Truth Or Dare

**Adriana:** Hello ladies and germs! Its time for another fantastic episode of...(drum roll)..ITS CALLED TRUTH OR DARE!

**Bubbles:** Hi guys!

**Buttercup:** Okay Aid, before you start the show I have to say something..

**Adriana:** Uh..go ahead

**Buttercup:** If any of you veiwers make me go on a date with Butch or wear a dress again I will SLAP YOU UPSIDE THE HEAD!

**Adriana:** Calm down Buttercup! I think your safe for this episode..has anyone seen Ally?

**Ally:** Im here!

**Adriana:** Where were you?

**Ally:** I was hiding..

**Adriana:** Why?

**Ally:** Because I dont think Buttercups going to like the first dare..

**Adriana:**..Oh shite

**Ally:** Here goes nothing. Okay, the first dare is for Buttercup from MokeyBusiness! Buttercup you must..uh I think I'll whisper this one

**(Ally whispers the dare to Buttercup)**

**Buttercup:**...AAAH! WHAT!

**Ally:** You must do the dare

**Buttercup:** Fine..

**(Ally whispers into the camera)**

**Ally** _(no one else can hear):_ By the way guys..the dare is for Buttercup to try and make Butch jealous

**Adriana:** Do we have a truth Ally?

**Ally:** Yes, Monkeybusiness wants to know who is Boomers faveorite out of the PPG/RRB..and you cant say yourself!

**Boomer:** Well..I would have to say..Bubbles

**Bubbles:** Yey! Haha you other people!

**Brick:** You chose blondie over me!

**Bubbles:** I have a name..

**Brick:** A stupid name..

**(Bubbles starts attacking Brick on the set)**

**Adriana:** Guys! GUYS! Boomer..can you explain your answer?

**Boomer:** Well Bricks bossy, Butch and Buttercup are violent and Blossom is annoying...so Bubbles wins

**Ally:** Cuteeee!

**Adriana:** Haha, well that was a good truth

**(Brick and Bubbles come back onto the set covered in bruises. Buttercup runs up to Brick and clings to his arm)**

**Buttercup:** Aw, Bricky are you okay?

**Butch:** What the hell is she doing?

**(Adriana and Ally smile)**

**Adriana:** Oh nothing...

**Buttercup:** So Brick..what you doing after this?

**Brick:** Nothing..were not aloud to leave until the end of the last episode remember..

**Buttercup:** Oh yeah..well it looks like we'll be spending alot of time together

**Butch:** Okay, what the hell is going on!

**Adriana:** Someones getting jealous ;)

**Ally:** Haha!

**Buttercup:** I love your hat Brick..it makes you look so..manly

**Brick:** Uh..thanks

**Boomer:** Buttercup are you feeling okay?

**Buttercup:** Never better..why handsome?

**Blossom:** Shes starting on Boomer now..

**Bubbles:** Did you call him handsome?..

**Buttercup:** Totaly

**Butch:** WHY ARE YOU FLIRTING WIH MY BROTHERS!

**Adriana:** DARE OVER

**Buttercup:** oh thank god!

**(Buttercup goes back to her normal seat)**

**Butch:** Dare over?

**Ally:** Monkeybusiness dared Buttercup to make you jealous..AND IT WORKED!

**Butch:** I was not jealous!

**Adriana:** Yeah, whatever. Okay see you all next time folkes! Next time we have a hilarious dare from..Mairposa and Shadowcat!

**Ally:** Adriana doesent own the Puffs, Ruffs or ME

**Adriana:** Oh I so own you! BYE GUYS!


	5. Episode 5

Its Called Truth Or Dare!

**Adriana:** Hello ladies and gentle-ladies! here is episode 5 of ...ITS CALLED TRUTH OR DARE!

**Ally:** Hi guys!

**Brick:** Yo

**Adriana:** Can we have our first dare please?

**Ally:** Well we have 3 dares today, the first one is for Bubbles! Bubbs, Monkeybusiness dares you to interupt Buttercup whenever she talks!

**Buttercup:** That is the stupide-

**Bubbles:** PONNIES!

**Buttercup:** This could get annoyi-

**Bubbles:** IM BLONDE!

**Adriana:** Haha, good stuff!

**Ally:** Our second dare is from Mairposa! She dares Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles to tell their most darkest secrets!

**Butch:** THANK YOU! THIS DARE IS AWESOME!

**Blossom:** Your an idiot! Okay my secret is..I dye my hair..

**Everyone:** GASP!

**Brick:** I knew that colour couldnt be real!

**Bubbles:** Haha..my secret is..I still have Octi..

**Ally:** Your a teenager and you stil have a stuffed octopous?

**Bubbles:** Yes..

**Buttercup:** That was abit obvious! Anyway..my secret is that..I ki-

**Bubbles:** I LIKE ICE-CREAM!

**Buttercup:** STOP IT! I ki-

**Bubbles:** MY NAME IS BUBBLES!

**Adriana:** How can she tell the dare? Bubbles HAS to interupt her..

**Ally:** I know!

**(Ally covered Bubbles mouth)**

**Ally:** Now its not her fault if she cant interupt! Buttercup go

**Buttercup:** Okay..well..when me and Butch went on that date to the carnivall..we kissed!

**Everyone:** GASP!

**Adriana:** Shocking!

**Ally:** Our final dare of the day is..Shadowcat dares Blossom and Brick to switch clothes!

**Blossom and Brick:** HELL NO!

**Adriana:** You must do the dare, now get in the dressing room!

**(Blossom and Brick go into the changing rooms. They come out minutes later wearing eachothers clothes)**

**Butch and Buttercup:** HAHAHAHAHA!

**Blossom:** Shut it..

**Brick:** How can you girls wear dresses every freeking day? Im freezing

**Blossom:** Well how can you wear this hat? Its giant! I cant see a damn thing!

**Adriana:** While they argue, Buttercup the disclaimer please!

**Buttercup:** Adriana dosent own me, Blosso-

**Bubbles:** I LIKE BLUE THINGS!

**Adriana:** Oh for christ sake, I'll do it! I dont own the PPG or the RRB

**Ally:** OR ME!

**Adriana:** Give up Ally, no one cares anymore! BYE GUYS!


	6. Episode 6

Its Called Truth Or Dare!

**Adriana:** Hi guys. Just been reading the dares! We have some fabulous dares for tonights show!

**Ally:** But we need more truths! We havent had a thruth in 2 shows! Please send some truths also!

**Adriana:** Yeah! Okay, lets kick of tonights show with a dare from my great friend..(drum roll)..Becomingemo!

**Ally:** Becomingemo dares Bubbles to kiss Butch on the cheek

**Bubbles:** Excuse me?

**Boomer:** I dont like this dare..

**Buttercup:** Me neither...

**Adriana:** Why? Are you jealous?;)

**Boomer and Buttercup:** NO!

**Ally:** Go on then Bubbles

**(Bubbles walks over to Butch and kisses him on the cheek)**

**Adriana:** Awwwr :3

**Buttercup:** Aid, shut yo mouth

**Adriana:** Jealousy...

**(Buttercup gives Adriana a terrifying death glare)**

**Ally:** Our next dare is from JustMyReality, the dare goes to Boomer. Its a choice dare, Boomer you must either dress like Bubbles or let the girls give you a make-over!

**Brick:** Do the make-over! Believe me, you DO NOT want to wear a dress!..I would know from experience..

**Ally:** That was funny when you wore Blossoms dress

**Brick:** Mean..

**Boomer:** Fine, I'll choose the make-over then

**(Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup smile evily as they walk over to Boomer with scissors, hairspray and male make-up in their hands)**

**Boomer:** IM REGRETING THIS ALREADY!

**(After a few minutes, the girls step away from Boomer. His hair is shorter and hairprayed to look like Butch's and he has male make-up all over his face)**

**Brick:** Ha, you look like a dweeb!

**Bubbles:** I think its an improvement

**Boomer:** HEY, that was un-called for!

**Adriana:** This is hilarious but its time for the next dare, take it away Ally!

**Ally:** Okay, our final dare is from JustMyReality again, the dare goes out to Brick!. Brick you must get Blossom to kiss you!

**Blossom:** Well were gonna be here all day then cause NOTHING he can say will make me kiss him!

**Brick:** You so sure about that?

**Butch:** This is gonna be funny..

**Brick:** Okay..If you kiss me you can have my hat

**Blossom:** Why would I want your hat?

**Brick:**...good point! Okay, if you dont kiss me I will..kill your sister!

**Blossom:** Which one?

**Brick:** Uh..Buttercup

**Blossom:** Oh I dont care then

**Buttercup:** BITCH!

**Blossom:** I was joking! Brick stop trying nothing is gonna work!

**Bubbles:** I know what will work..

**(Everyone glares at Bubbles)**

**Brick:** Tell me girl!

**(Bubbles whisperes something to Brick. Brick starts laughing evily)**

**Boomer:** What did she say?

**Brick:** Blossom, if you dont kiss me I will tell everyone that you dye your hair!

**Blossom:** *Gasp* You evil son of a monkey!

**Brick:** Well, what will it be?

**(Blossom runs up to Brick and kisses him passionately. Everyone watches in awe)**

**Adriana:** That is cute with a capital Q! Well folkes I think that wrapps up todays show

**Ally:** Bye, see you all next time on Its Called Truth Or Dare!


	7. Episode 7

Its Called Truth Or Dare!

**Adriana:** Hi viewers! We have a great show lined up tonight, all thanks to my lovely friend JamieFeFe who acctualy gave me some truths! Thanks Jamie!

**Brick:** Where's Ally?

**Adriana:** She should be here soon..Until then Blossom do the disclaimer!

**Blossom:** Adriana dosent own us!

**Adriana:** Thanks Blossom

**(Ally comes running into the studio)**

**Ally:** Sorry im late! I just had to pick up a few things for the dares

**Adriana:** Like what?

**Ally:** Black clothes and some hairdye..

**Buttercup:** Ally..what are the dares_..*Frightended expersion*_

**Ally:** Well the first dare is that Blossom has to wear black clothing all day

**Blossom:** WHAT! GET ME OUT OF HERE!

**Adriana:** Sorry, you cant leave until the end of the series! Just put on the black clothes will ya!

**(Blossom goes into the changing room, she comes out minutes later wearing a black dress, black converse and a black cardigan)**

**Brick:** God, she looks like the angel of death!

**Blossom:** This isnt funny!

**Ally:** Haha, before our next dare lets do a truth. Todays truth goes out to Butch!, Butch have you ever cried?

**Butch:**..no

**Buttercup:** Dont lie! When you got brough back and we bet you...remember you all cried!

**Adriana:** Haha, no lying now Butchy-boy..oh wait your not so Butch anymore are ya cry baby?

**(everyone laughes histericley)**

**Butch:** That was a cheep shot Adriana!

**Ally:** Haha, we have another truth for Buttercup asking, who took your first kiss!

**Buttercup:** Do I realy have to say..

**Adriana:** Yes.

**Buttercup:** Fine...it was Mitch Mitchelson.

**Bubbles:** Oh my god, realy?

**Buttercup:** Yeah. First year of highschool, behind the bleachers..

**Blossom:** How embaressing for you..

**Buttercup:** Your first kiss was Brick!

**Blossom:** LIES!

**Adriana:** GIRLS! Can we just get on with the final dare please!

**Ally:** Our last dare goes to Brick. Brick, you must dye your hair blonde!

**Brick:** WHAT? For how long!

**Ally:** Lets say for the next 2 episodes..

**Brick:** Urgh..

**(Ally takes the blonde hairdye out of her bag and hands it to Brick. Brick goes into the bathrooms and comes out with blonde hair)**

**Butch:** Haha, you look like Boomer!

**Boomer:** Yeah! You look like me!

**(Butch smacks Boomer on the head for being an idiot)**

**Brick:** These are going to be the longest 2 episodes of my life..

**Adriana:** Tell me about it man! Anyway, thats the end of tonights show!

**Ally:** See you all next time on Its Called Truth Or Dare!


	8. Episode 8

Its Called Truth Or Dare!

**Adriana:** Hello beings of earth!

**Ally:** That was abit stupid..

**Adriana:** Im running out of things to say okay!

**Ally:** Oh-kay Aid.

**Adriana:** Okay, we have some great dares lined up today! And remember..Brick still has blonde hair! HAHA

**Brick:** Stop mentioning it! after tomorows show I get to dye it back remember!

**Adriana:** Whatever you say, Ally on with the dares!

**Ally:** I'll read the first truth. This truth is from ROCuevas, the truth is: To all the PPG, have any of you ever done anything bad/evil?

**Blossom:** No.

**Bubbles:** No.

**Buttercup:** Yes.

**Adriana:** Why am I not supprised? Okay, Buttercup what did you do?

**Buttercup:** Well, in first grade I put laxatives in Mr Hansons coffee, I beat up Mitch with a skate-board, I broke all the school windows then TP'd the building. Then in second grade I-

**Ally:** This could take a while, lets get on with the first dare! Its from BrizzyLuv! It is for Bubbles. Bubbs you must sit through 2 scary movies!

**Bubbles:** Okay, thats just mean

**Buttercup:** Can I have this dare

**Adriana:** NO, you acctualy like scary movies

**Buttercup:** Exactly

**Adriana:** Bubbles, in the TV room, now!

**(Bubbles pouts and goes into the TV room)**

**Adriana:** She is realy not a fan of scary movies is she?

**Ally:** I would say not..

**Buttercup:**..I think thats everything

**Blossom:** What about the time you broke dads car after that party and you blamed it on the dog

**Buttercup:** Oh yeah, that too

**Adriana:** Your a realy bad chick

**Buttercup:** Yup

**Butch:** My kinda girl

**Buttercup:** Keep it in your pants Jojo

**Ally:** Time for our final dare! This dare is also from ROCuevas..the dare is: The RRB must sing a song of Adriana and Ally's choosing

**Adriana:** I like this dare _*smiling evily*_

**Boomer:** Oh crap

**Butch:** I dont like this dare..

**Brick:** I dont like this HAIR!

**Ally:** Oh will you shut up about your hair, it will be ginger again in one episode!

**Brick:** It was aubarn, not ginger!

**Buttercup:** God, your more obsessed with your hair than Blossom is..and that's hard to achieve!

**Brick:** I hate having blonde hair

**Boomer:** Who's blondie now?

**Brick:**...cheep shot!

**Ally:** Haha, okay so Aid, lets talk songs..

**(Adriana and Ally start whispering and giggling to eachother)**

**Adriana:** We have our song! But before you sing we should probibly unlock the TV room and let Bubbles out

**Boomer:** You locked it?

**Ally:** She was trying to get out, we had to

**(Adriana un-locks the TV room and Bubbles comes running out)**

**Bubbles:** NEVER. MAKE. ME. DO. THAT. AGAIN!.

**Boomer:** You okay?

**Bubbles:** Do I look okay?

**(Boomer hugs Bubbles protectivley)**

**Adriana:** Awr :3, hate to break this up but you have a song to sing Boomer

**Ally:** Hehe, the song you three will sing is..Baby by Justin Beiber!

**Brick:** AHHH! I HATE YOU!

**Adriana:** Aw, love you too Brick. Now sing me a love song ;)

**Butch:** Lets just get this over with

**(The boys go on the main stage and begin singing Baby. The girls were laughing throughout the whole thing)**

**Boomer:** That was horrifying

**Brick:** Tell me about it

**Butch (to Buttercup):** By the way, I meant every word

**Buttercup:** We kissed once, it wont happen again

**Butch:** I bet we kiss again before this series is over!

**Adriana:** Oooh, I feel a bet coming on!

**Ally:** Intresting, a single series is 12 episodes, if Butch and Buttercup kiss once more in the next 5 episodes he wins!

**Buttercup:** Give me the terms!

**Adriana:** If Butch wins..we'll do another series after the 12 episodes AND the girls must sing a song of Butch's choice. If Buttercup wins..The boys must sing Baby again AND they must do WHATEVER Buttercup sais

**Butch:** Do we have a deal?

**Buttercup:** The bet is on!

**(The two shake hands smirking)**

**Blossom:** This is going to be funny

**Bubbles:** Yeah!

**Adriana:** Brick, the disclaimer please?

**Brick:** Adriana dosent own us

**Adriana:** Thanks..baby

**Brick:** That was un-called for!

**Adriana and Ally:** HAHAH, Baby, baby, baby whooo!

**Brick:** Bitches..

**Adriana:** Aha, see you all next time!


	9. Episode 9

**Its Called Truth Or Dare**

**Adriana:** Yo guys! Sorry we havent done a show in a while, I've been busy updating my stories!

**Ally:** This one has me in it, so this one must be the best!

**Brick:** Conceided much?

**Ally:** *Pouts*

**Adriana:** May I just say. Can people stop saying in the dares section "I dare Butch and Buttercup to kiss!''. If you dont remeber the two have a little bet going on!

**Buttercup:** And I will win..

**Butch:** Lier. You so want me.

**Buttercup:** You could'nt even get me if I was blind, deaf and mute.

**Ally:** Haha, lets do the first truth: From JamieFeFe: Buttercup, do you think you are prettier than Bubbles?

**Buttercup:** Of course not. Shes a blonde bombshell for christ sake

**Bubbles:** D'aww! Thanks

**Buttercup:** Never speak of it again..

**Bubbles:** I wont... ;)

**Ally:** Haha! Next we have a dare from Bubbles8495!

**Bubbles:** Thats her pen-name? SHE MUST LIKE ME!

**Ally:** aha, anyway here is the dare: brick again for him to keep his hair blond for another 2 episodes with pink highlights

**Brick:** You total and utter Bitch...

**Blossom:** I like this dare..

**Brick:** Shut up pinky!

**Blossom:** Hey, I can call you pinky when you have pink highlights! YES!

**Brick:** Oh my lord..

**Adriana:** Ally, dye the mans hair!

**Brick:** NOO, I ONLY HAD ONE MORE EPISODE! NOOOOOO!

**(Ally takes Brick into the bathroom and dyes pink streaks in his hair.)**

**Butch:** You look hilarious bro

**Boomer:** Yeah!

**Brick:** Shut it!

**Blossom:** Whats up pinky?

**Brick:** *slaps himself in the face*

**Adriana:** While Brick cries about his presious hair, why dont we have another truth?

**Ally:** Right 'ho boss. Bubbles8495 wants to know: truth goes to brick who is your current crush?

**Brick:** Bubbles lover girl, why do you hate me!

**Adriana:** Haha, im sure she just want to make you suffer honey..we all do

**Brick:** GAAH! Okay, it was Princess

**Adriana:** I think I might throw up..

**Butch:** DUDE, WHERE YOU HIT ON YOUR HEAD AS A KID?

**Brick:** Yes! You slapped me when we were 5 and I fell remember?

**Butch:** Oh yeah..well its still stupid bro.

**Buttercup:** Not gonna lie, I thought he would say Blossom

**Blossom:** Why me?

**Adriana, Ally and Buttercup:** Cause you'se in looove!

**Brick and Blossom:** SHUT IT!

**Bubbles:** Well you both match now..pinkys haha

**Blossom:** Cheep shot..

**Ally:** NEXT DARE! Is from PikaLovex3!: MAKE BUBBLES DYE HER HAIR BLACK:D

**Bubbles:** WHAT! NOO!

**Brick**: Aha, now you can know how I feel!

**Bubbles:** Atleast mine is only for ONE episode *sticks tounge out*

**Brick:** YOUR MEAN!

**(Ally takes Bubbles into bathroom and dyes her hair Black. She comes out looking like the angel of death!).**

**Buttercup:** Oh god

**Blossom:** She looks like Buttercup..but prettier!

**Buttercup:** HEY!

**Blossom:** Well you admited it!

**Butch:** I think she looks hot with black hair...

**Boomer:** Dont even think about it!

**Adriana:** Haha, you six are so funny!

**Ally:** Thats it for today folkes!

**Adriana:** Butch, disclaimer please

**Butch:** Adriana dosent own us! or the dares! or Ally!

**Ally:** BYE GUYS!


End file.
